


Anti-Pink

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aftermath, F/F, Humor, Past Kara Danvers/Alex Danvers, Pink Kryptonite, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: A direct sequel to my story The Pink Pestilence. Kara goes to explain to Lena what exactly happened. Then she goes to smooth things over with Alex.Sorry it took so long, everyone.





	Anti-Pink

“So, Lena, I need to explain what happened the other day.” Kara spoke up.   
Lena looked up from her desk. “Okay, Kara. What exactly do you need to tell me?”  
She hadn't exactly seen Kara for several days, and she had started to worry.

Kara took a deep breath. She wasn't certain exactly how to say it. “I was exposed to Pink Kryptonite. That's what the rock I found was. Apparently, when exposed to it, it makes me gay.”   
That apparently was not the right way to phrase it as Lena suddenly frowned. “Oh...you mean you don't love me...” 

“No! I do love you, Lena. I always have. I'm beyond sexual identities like gay or straight. I'm from an advanced alien race. I'm Pansexual by definition, I love you, Lena.” Kara spoke hastily.

Lena looked relieved to an extent. “Okay then.”   
Kara sighed. “I'm sorry I didn't explain everything sooner. It's just, after Alex and I went outside my apartment, the Pink Kryptonite affected me again, around her.” 

She then blushed. Lena's eyes widened. “Oh! Wow. I see. I did not expect that.”  
Kara nodded. “Yeah, I wish I was myself fully, but I did uh, sleep with Alex.” 

Lena suddenly smirked. “Well, I mean, it could be worse.”   
“How could it be worse?” Kara frowned.

“Superman could have been exposed to Pink Kryptonite and tried to get with James.” Lena spoke.

Kara groaned. “Oh, Rao. That's all we need.”  
“So, honestly, Kara, I learned a lot of interesting things about you. At least we are compatible down there.” Lena grinned.

Kara groaned. “That's true.”   
“Oh, Kara, I am going to someday have to teach you to not be so easily messed with.” Lena grinned.  
Kara sighed. “I am sorry for all this. I really do love you, I just didn't want to reveal everything just like that.” 

“I understand. That reminds me though, You're my princess, and your throne is my face.” Lena grinned.  
“AH! Lena!” Kara blushed, knowing exactly what she and Lena did yesterday.  
“What? I thought it was perfect for this situation.” Lena grinned.

“You do like the whole face-sitting for certain.” Kara sighed.  
“Why wouldn't I!?” Lena smirked.  
Kara groaned. “Lena!”

 

&^&

Alex looked up from her book as Kara opened her door and walked through.  
“It was locked.” Alex sighed.

“I vibrated the lock out of place. Don't worry.” Kara grinned. “Anyhow, I smoothed things over with Lena, and she made a terrible joke about how I'm her princess and my throne is her face.” 

Alex snickered. “Okay, that's pretty great.”   
Kara spoke. “Yeah. I really didn't mean to go crazy, with you, or her, but I love her, I truly do.” 

“I know, Kara. Look, I'd be lying if I said it wasn't amazing, you and me, but I think, deep down, I knew you weren't yourself, but I just couldn't fight through your sheer will. No one could. You could rearrange the continents with your willpower alone.” Alex sighed.

“I'm not a God, Alex.” Kara grinned.   
Alex nodded. “Okay, fair point, but really, Kara, I'm not mad at you. Part of me had thought of you like that before, if I'm going to be honest.” 

Kara nodded. “I'm not surprised, Alex. We're not actual sisters, plus, I am well, very attractive.” She then smiled.

Alex chuckled. “Fair enough point, Kara. I think the fact that I thought of you like that was one of the reasons I didn't even try to fight you. When I fell in love with Maggie, I didn't even question it. I knew I was gay, deep down, even though I didn't want to acknowledge it. I mean, I had been fighting that feeling for you for years, and I realize in the end, it was a silly thing to be afraid of.” 

Kara nodded. “Exactly. While I love Lena, I don't mind your feelings for me.”   
Alex sighed with relief. “Believe me, Kara, I really didn't expect this craziness to happen.” 

Kara nodded. “I never expected things to go this way either. Freaking Gay Kryptonite.” 

Alex chuckled. “Yeah, and it's even pink!”   
“That's what makes it even more surreal!” Kara grinned. 

“Well, this is our life now, Kara. I think we can move on from here.” Alex spoke.

“Yes, we can. I'm just so glad things worked on well in the end.” Kara smiled.

“Yep. We'll just chalk that up to an experience we don't need to talk about.” Alex chuckled.

Kara nodded. “Indeed. Now let's hope Superman never finds it, because that's all we need.”   
Alex burst out laughing. “Oh, wow. I just, wow. 'I wish I could quit you, Batman!” 

Kara grinned. “Something like that. Lena said it could have been worse, Superman could have found it and tried to get with James.” 

“Ahahaha!” Alex laughed. “Okay, that's great. She's a keeper for certain, Kara.” 

“Indeed! I love her.” Kara smiled.


End file.
